


Jealousy

by brightingales (zoeteniets)



Series: Jarry tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/brightingales
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: Harry, who is still with Ste, learns that Rome is going to move in with James (without knowing that he is his son).Featuring a jealous Harry who has very much got the wrong end of the stick.





	Jealousy

Harry has a face like thunder when James next sees him.

“What’s wrong?” James asks, worried that there’s been some sort of recent development with the whole Ste situation.

“You know what’s wrong,” Harry spits with more vitriol than James has ever heard in Harry’s voice before. James looks at him for a moment, trying to discern any clues as to what has upset him. But all he sees is Harry’s beautiful face twisted up in an ugly scowl.

“Go on then,” Harry eventually says, “who is he?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about!” James protests, but Harry doesn’t seem to hear him.

“You know I actually believed you when you said that you could wait for me. But the moment I’m not giving you enough attention you run off and find some… some chiselled boy to replace me with! To parade in public and feel up under the coffee table! Did you actually feel anything for me at all? Or was I just a distraction until a younger, fitter model came along?”

“Harry, please…”

“Is this a punishment for not dancing to your tune anymore? Or was is all a lie, huh? All the times I thought you were being so honest with me but all the while you were planning to betray me like this?”

Really, James should stop him. But Harry clearly needs to get all these new anxieties off his chest and have a good shout for a while. Besides, it’s sort of endearing to see him so jealous over something so trivial. Still, it hurts James’s heart when he realises that Harry’s face is not red because he is angry but because he has been crying.

Frankly, it’s a miracle that none of the village busy-bodies has heard the commotion Harry is causing.The one person who has is the man of the hour. Romeo hovers nervously off in the distance, dithering as if he wants to intervene and protect his father but knows that he is too shy to do so. It’s ok; James has got this.

“Harry, love, if you would just listen to me for a while…”

“Oh, I bet you’d like that. I’m not going to give you a chance to lie to me!”

“I’d  _never_  lie to you,” James tries to reassure him. “Look, why don’t you ask the boy yourself if you won’t believe what I would say?”

Harry hesitates for a moment. A frown passes across his face and James allows himself to hope that Harry has begun to consider the possibility that he might have got the wrong end of the stick. James calls Romeo over to them.

“Now, Romeo,” James says, choosing to ignore the way that Harry scoffs at the name, “why don’t you tell Mr Thompson here why you and I were having a nice cosy chat over coffee.”

“You’re helping me out with my Mum,” Romeo mumbles.

“He’s a client?” Harry says, seemingly dumbfounded that he didn’t consider this as a possibility.

And James could leave it at that, but he really did mean it when he said that he wanted to be honest with Harry.

“Not quite,” James admits. “He’s my son.”

There is silence for a moment as Harry lets it all sink in. “I’m not sure if I believe that,” he eventually says in a small and shocked voice.

“Neither did I, to begin with,” James admits, trying to find the humour in the situation. Harry doesn’t flinch away when James reaches out to touch him. He even leans into James’s arms a bit and James’s heart swells to know that Harry has forgiven him for this perceived slight, even if Harry still needs more time to process the information. James can hardly blame him for that.

“Romeo just moved to the village,” James explains. “He and his Mum were having a rough time and he thought I might be able to help. I… I didn’t know about him until a few days ago, and I wanted to make sure that when I told you about this, I told you properly. It’s a lot to take in and it’s not a particularly pleasant story…”

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble,” Romeo adds. Sweet Boy.

“I still don’t understand,” Harry still sounds a little dazed, “but I’m sorry that I flew off the handle.”

“You know I think I would do the same if I caught you flirting with someone else,” James tries to reassure him, ignoring the fact that James constantly has to go through exactly the same pain of watching Ste parade Harry around the village like some trophy. That’s a conversation they can have another day. Instead, he drops a small kiss onto Harry’s hairline to let him know that all is forgiven.

He pitches his voice low so that only Harry can hear. “You know, you’re kind of hot when you’re angry.”

Harry laughs and pinches him on the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbrl @brightingales for more jarry nonsense


End file.
